The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Control modules are implemented in a variety of systems to process data and provide control signals. Control modules are increasingly using digital processors in cars, trucks, aircraft and other vehicles to control safety-critical functions such as braking and engine control. A primary processor generates control signals based on signals received from various sensors and other devices that monitor operating characteristics such as, but not limited to, engine speed, temperature, pressure, and gear ratio. The primary processor processes signal information using an arithmetic logic unit (ALU). If a control signal becomes corrupted as a result of a defective ALU, the primary processor could command the system to take an incorrect action.
Corrupted control signals can result from other failures and/or errors associated with the primary processor and/or other components of the control module including, but not limited to, random access memory (RAM) hardware failures, RAM data storage corruption, read-only memory (ROM) faults, compiler errors and/or program counter errors. Conventional fault detection and corrective techniques of the primary processor often use a secondary processor on the control module. The secondary processors typically use the ALU of the primary processor to perform its fault detection.